The hitherto-known technology for imparting resiliency to the hair includes, for example, the method in which a high molecular substance is included in hair cosmetic compositions with the result that the substance is adsorbed on the surface of the hair, thereby rendering the hair resilient. Another method involves including an astringent substance in hair cosmetic compositions which makes the hair astrictive.
However, these methods have several disadvantages. When the first-mentioned method is used to apply a hair cosmetic which is to be washed off, such as a hair rinse, it accomplishes the anticipated effect only to a limited extent because of inadequate adsorption of the high molecular weight substance on the hair and produces dryness, stiffness and other undesirable effects on the hair, thus giving the hair a poor feel. The second-mentioned method is also disadvantageous from the point of view that it causes serious damage to the hair, such as dryness and stiffness which produce a poor tactile sensation.
Therefore, development of a hair cosmetic which imparts adequate resiliency to the hair without damaging it has been keenly demanded.